The present invention relates to quantum computing, and more specifically, to cross-resonance fan-out for efficiency and hardware reduction with respect to quantum computers.
Quantum computing has emerged based on its applications in, for example, cryptography, molecular modeling, materials science condensed matter physics, and various other fields, which currently stretch the limits of existing high-performance computing resources for computational speedup. At the heart of a quantum computing machines lies the utilization of qubits (i.e., quantum bits), whereby a qubit may, among other things, be considered the analogue of a classical bit (i.e., digital bit—‘0’ or ‘1’) having two quantum mechanical states (e.g., a high state and a low state) such as the spin states of an electron (i.e., ‘1’=↑ and ‘0’=↓), the polarization states of a photon (i.e., ‘1’=H and ‘0’=V), or the ground state (‘0’) and first excited state (‘1’) of a transmon, which is a superconducting resonator made from a capacitor in parallel with a Josephson junction acting as a non-linear inductor. Although qubits are capable of storing classical ‘1’ and ‘0’ information, they also present the possibility of storing information as a superposition of ‘1’ and ‘0’ states.
For quantum computing machines, scalability of control hardware for quantum computers currently imposes an important hurdle towards the realization of fault-tolerant universal quantum computers. Reducing the control instrumentation resources is critical for viability of these machines.